Maybe Sometimes Love is Enough
by PrincessButtercup
Summary: sequal-Cordy's POV of her and Angels new found feelings..she might think differnt about them him


MAYBE SOMETIMES LOVE CAN BE ENOUGH  
Summery: Cordy's POV on her new found feelings for Angel. Sequel to "Sometimes Love isnt Enough.  
Note: To my queenie again and for the Lisha since she hinted for a sequel. Lisha I dont know you but thank you. ~winks~This isnt as good as the first..then again i dont think the first was that good. And for the spelling critics out there I'm sorry for the mistakes, why i never won a spelleing bee. ~smiles~ Song is "I'll stand by you" By the Pretenders I heard the other day on the stereo and thought it would fit.  
  
"Oh, Why you look so sad?   
The tears are in your eyes   
Come on and come to me now   
But don't be ashamed to cry   
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.   
When the night falls on you   
You don't know what to do   
Nothing you confess could make me love you less"  
  
I, Cordelia Chase, aspiring actress, secretary, Seer, and an obeject of an obession. I could still feel his cold lips tasting mine, even after he pulled back. I watched his eyes dance with a flame of passion. A passion that could destroy him, destroy me and the rest of the world. But sometimes things didnt matter. It was like time had stopped just for us. I saw my eternity in his eyes. The love for me, the hate for himself. I knew how he felt about himself he was slowly getting better. I never knew how he felt for me. It came into light slowly. Everytime I would have a vision he was by my side picking me up caressing me till I rode it through. When an acting job was going bad he was the one there to perk me up afterwards. Now it would be my turn. I watched as a shiny diamond slid down his cheek something was happening to him. I slowly sat up on the couch, gingerly i placed my arms around his neck bringing him against him. I remember him placing his head in the crook of my neck crying freely. His hands grabbed onto me as if I was his only life savor on a sinking ship. I knew he was having a hard time coping with his feelings. I was to but tonight I would be the strong one. I would help him through this. I've hardly seen Angel weak and defeated, all I could do was rock his musculer frame in my small arms trying to give him some kinda comfort. I know the horrors about his life. Almost in detail. Maybe not all..but what I know is enough. And I still feel the same way for him. I dont think that could ever change.  
  
"I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you   
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you "  
I just want him to know I'll never leave him. I'll never hurt him. I care for him to much. I love him. I want to love him. Maybe our relationship could never be pysical but still. I want it. I want him to know that no matter what he goes through I'll be there. No matter how he's feeling I want to share it.   
  
"So, If your mad, get mad   
Don't hold it all inside   
Come on and talk to me now   
But hey, what you've got to hide  
I get angry too   
But I'm a lot like you   
When you're standing at the crossroads   
Don't know which path to choose   
Let me come along Cause even if your wrong... "  
  
I will always be there for him. Through all his phases. I want to let him know it's ok to express emotion. I know sometimes I can be rock hard towards him, maybe i'm the one being a hypocrite, but I couldnt open up to him I was afraid for my own selfish reasons. Everyone I loved leaves me. Xander cheated on me and Doyle..god My lil Irish man..he died to save us. Died. I know at that time I wouldnt be able to do it, but now I know I would. Because it's worth it. When one door closes another one opens. I wish Angel could see that. See that even when he has to tread down a different path things will work out, and I'll be there. I've seen it. I might not have seen it all but i've seen enough. I know I can tell Angel to pick his destiny yes yes everyone believes in fate, I do but I dont. I know fate brought Angel to me and me to him but what we feel now is probably not what fate had in mind for us. I guess me and Angel..we'er the same. Both really dont know what we'er doing or where we'er going but as long as we'er together does it really matter?  
  
"I'll stand by you I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you I  
'll stand by you   
Take me in into your darkest hour   
And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you   
And when, When the night falls on you baby   
Your feeling all alone Walking on your own"  
  
Why cant he see it? Why cant I say those words? I love you? The smallest sentence but yet it takes so much to say. I feel my heart wrenching. Everything inside me screams his name. Right now I dont care about the darkness, the evil, that demon he calls Angelus that's inside of him. I love everything that is him. Angel, Liam and yes even Angelus..because he's part of Angel and theres not one thing I dont love about him. I know he needs time to be alone to think but now as I hold him in my arms letting him cry on my shoulder I dont want to let him go. I dont want him to ever feel alone. I want to be there every moment in his life. Maybe I should say my life since he'll outlive me. It doesnt matter that's not important. What is, is the broken down man..yes man not vampire..man..in front of me. He's moved away from me now. Why? Did I do something? I stare into his deep brown eyes. He wants to kiss me again I can see it, the way he licks his lips and his bottom lip that trembles just slightly that one could miss if they didnt study him. He's looking for premission..looking for premission to never be alone again. I know my visions aren't the only the thing that holds me to him, or binds me to him. It's love. Pure, ture love. I thought that was for Buffy, but he's giving it to me. Who would have thought. I slightly nod my heads towards his, i feel his cold hands cupping my cheeks in a loving manner, his lips come crashing down on mine, it wasnt gently like the first time it was a fiery passion kiss the kind they write about in romance novels..i felt my blood pump faster in my viens as if it could stop any minute now. He knows now..after that kiss that I return every ounce of love..he knows..  
  
"I'll stand by you I'll stand by you   
Won't let nobody hurt you I  
'll stand by you   
Take me in into your darkest hour   
And I'll never desert you   
I'll stand by you I'll stand by you   
Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you"  
  
Never will we be alone again. At least not for awhile. I took my hand wiping away his tears, then I kissed them away. All that was left was his pale cheeks streaked and damp. No one could take my Angel away from me now. Not ever. I would die before I let anyone hurt him. I need to protect him as much as I need him to proctect me. I'll always stand by his side. No matter what. I dont care the consequences, they unimportant right now. With all good things come a darker side. Our love definatly does but one thing I want Angel to know, what I think is that maybe sometimes love can be enough. Enough to see us through dark times, be our heavenly glow that we may never acheive it's our guide through this horror we call a life. Yes. Maybe love can be enough.  
  
  



End file.
